


All Hands Tied

by DarkElf15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElf15/pseuds/DarkElf15
Summary: When a village is attacked by Stormtroopers, Eve is prepared to pay the ultimate price to save the lives of her friends and family. But not all goes to plan when she finds herself imprisoned by the dark and fiercely jealous Kylo Ren.





	1. Anything

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! 18+ ONLY  
> Do not read if you are sweet, innocent or a child. I don't want that on my conscience

It was a warm summer's night when the pilot came. The pilot that ruined everything. My sister, Cerise, announced his untimely arrival like some sort of God had descended. I foolishly ran outside to see. 

"He's a right hottie," Katia, Cerise's best friend giggled.

"And a Resistance fighter," Cerise added.

"A hero," I whispered to myself. Never in my short life had something like this taken place. Our planet was too small and insignificant to be noticed by anyone, Rebels or First Order. But now, we were finally getting contact with the Rebellion. Excitement filled me as a tangible presence that threatened to make me explode.

There he was! The already famous pilot entered the tent of Lor San Tekka. People resumed their evening activities whilst keeping a close eye on the opening of that tent. 

"Poe Dameron is his name." Hanika divulged the juicy gossip. "He's been in numerous battles and helps shoot down star destroyers."

"Damn it. Can he marry me already?" Cerise whined.

Suddenly, I spotted lights in the distance. 

"Get down!" I screamed as the enormous looming shapes of First Order craft filled the dark sky. Poe sped out of the tent, clutching what looked like a memory stick before I could dive to the ground. Shit. We're doomed.

The battle was won before it started. Our native warriors with their simple but deadly martial art skills were no match for blasters and cannons. We found ourselves rounded up around the roaring fire at the centre of the village. That was when I saw him. Oh yes, the infamous Kylo Ren. His black cape sweeping behind him practically exhuded authority and his terrifiying mask left much to the imagination. 

Within minutes, Lor San Tekka was dead and Poe Dameron, our 'hero' was being hauled off as a prisoner. I hoped to high Valhalla that they would be merciful and let us go about our lives again. Again, I was wrong.

"What about the villagers?" A silver plated storm trooper asked Kylo Ren.

"Kill them all."

I could hear screams and wails. No. I couldn't let this happen. My family...they had to live. My friends... I couldn't let them die. My fellow villagers...they deserved better than this. So I did the only thing I could. 

"Stop! Please!" I yelled, running forwards. A stormtrooper pointed its gun at me but Ren signalled to it to put it down. I threw myself at his feet, sobbing. 

"There is no place for sentiment, child." I could hear the taunts, even with his voice distorted by the mask. 

"Please. I'll do anything. Take me and leave them." I stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"  Could Kylo Ren actually be considering my terms?

"Yes. Anything." Those words sealed my fate.

"Take the girl. Leave the rest," he ordered. 

"No!" My mum screamed. "Take me instead." She hurried forwards but was pushed back. A storm trooper grabbed my arm and lead me on board the shuttle. Poe lay slumped against a chair, his hands in binders. They dumped me in the corner next to him. Poe opened one eye.

"What on earth are you doing here?" His eyes filled with fear. 

"I've sacrificed myself in exchange for the lives of those in my village," I said, my voice breaking. 

"But what will they do to you?" Poe asked. I shrugged. 

'Don't think ahout the future. Think about the present. You saved your village, for goodness sake,' I told myself over and over. Poe slumped back against the chair, his eyes closed. All I could hear him murmuring was,

"True hero."


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve tries to fight her new life. But what will be the cost?

Poe and I were forced to part ways when the shuttle arrived on The Finalizer. He was hauled off by stormtroopers to the interrogation area whereas I was taken down a long silver corridor. 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly. 

"Lord Ren's quarters," the storm trooper said in a monotone voice. Shit. This wasn't getting any better. The door opened with a hiss and I was pushed inside. "He said to wait for his arrival." The door snapped shut and I was officially a prisoner. 

The room was reasonably big and very black and red. There was a large bed against one wall and scarlet table and chairs in the centre of the room. A door lead off to what was presumably the bathroom. I sat down at the table and closed my eyes.

Bang! 

My moment of peace was shattered. He had arrived.

"Name," Ren announced. 

"Eve." I tried to seem confidant. He looked me up and down as if I was a soldier. 

"Age," he said, much more enquiringly this time. 

"17. That's underage." My words had purpose but I didn't want it to seem that way. He sighed.

"Now, what to do with you." He paced around the room, not glancing my way once. "I could enroll you in the stormtrooper training programme but you're too old." 

"Brainwash them young then," I muttered under my breath.

"You could begin to climb your way up the ranks of the First Order but that would be no fun...for me." I felt the hairs on my arms stick up. He stared at me a little.

"It's...cold," I faltered.

"I could kill you." He turned on his lightsaber and brought it level with my neck. I tensed up and closed my eyes. 

"My life for theirs. My life for theirs," I recited again and again. 

"But why would I do that?" He sat down opposite me and touched my knee. "Or I could do exactly what I planned to do to you the moment you threw yourself in front of me and told me you would do anything." 

"Make me your personal floor cleaner?" I gritted my teeth and looked side to side worriedly, hoping my stab at humour was either correct or would soften the mysterious being that now practically owned me. I could hear his low gravely laugh through the mask.

"So innocent and naive. I'm going to enjoy this." A knock at the door saved me.

"Sir," announced a man dressed in a black uniform. "The prisoner is ready for interrogation."

"Thank the Powers that be." I breathed a sigh of relief. Kylo Ren got up from the table and stalked out of the room.

"I want you on there when I get back," he said, stabbing the air with his finger. There? What was there? Why didn't I pay attention?

Shit no. Not the bed. Why did I do this to myself? I had to find a way to get away.

I ran over to the door but it was locked. Looking around for a stick, all I could find was a long lamp. It would have to do. I closed my eyes and held the lamp at an angle. Every teenager in my area was trained in the art of Kenlai, an ancient fighting technique that demanded precision and discipline from its followers. I began to swing the lamp around my head, placing my feet accurately in front of me. Thrusting it into the door, I pushed with all my might. It shattered with such a force that I was thrown backwards onto the very thing I dreaded. At least it was soft. 

I jumped off the bed and out the door into freedom.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has successfully escaped. But for how long?

I snuck out into the corridor. No storm troopers were in sight. So far, so good.

What did I intend to do? Steal a ship from the hangar and fly back home? That was the first place Kylo Ren would expect me to go. Plus, I didn't even know how to fly.

"Well, now's the time to learn," I muttered to myself.

I peeped into the hangar. It was fairly busy so I reckoned I would try the next one down the corridor. I hurried in past, trying to seem inconspicuous.

The new corridor was darker and there was an ominous presence. I crept on down it, hoping no one would come around the corner. If they did, there was nowhere to hide. I listened for the sound of footsteps but I could hear none so I strode confidently around the corner. Huge mistake. I bumped right into the tall deathly figure of Kylo Ren. He grabbed my arm in a vice grip. 

"How dare you disobey me!"

"I was just...admiring my surroundings," I faltered. He slapped me hard. 

"If you do something like this again, I will not hesitate to send a legion down to your planet and destroy all you hold dear. Understand?" I nodded. "How the hell did you break the door down?"

"I kicked it," I said, not wanting him to know my secret just yet. He marched me down the corridor, back past the hangar and into his quarters.

"I need a new door now!" He yelled at a passing trooper who bowed his head and a scurried off. Turning back to me, he said, "See how they fear and kneel before me! In time, you too will learn to fear me and kneel at my command." I stared at the floor. Fucking dirty mind.

A team arrived seconds later to repair the door. Ren ranted and raved at them to hurry up, hurling death threats now and then.

"It's only going to slow them down," I whispered, half rolling my eyes. 

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Kylo Ren stormed over. 

"It was...merely a suggestion," I offered up. 'Don't think about the future. Focus on the present," I forced myself to think. Angry lustful Siths...Not my idea of a nice Sunday afternoon. He slapped me again. Cradling my stinging jaw, I turned away.

"Oh no, you don't turn away from me." He pulled me around to face him. "You have no idea what I can do to you, darling," he hissed.

Clang!

Shit, the door was done.


	4. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a downward turn for Eve

"Do I need to brief you on what we are about to do?" I shook my head.

"But I'm only 15 and you're like...30?" I protested. He placed his gloved hands on his helmet. There was a low hissing noise. As he removed the mask, it revealed a youthful teenager. He shook his black hair and messed it up a little.

"I'm 19," he said, his real voice filling the room. It was almost bizarre. This was the real Kylo Ren.

"Damn. You have wonderful hair." I could have shot myself for saying that. He smirked and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I walked towards him, tentatively.

"Hurry up!" He ordered. I scurried over, sat next to him and took a deep breath. He removed his black tunic, leaving him in just his trousers. Shit. Why did he have to be shredded? 

"I'm underage," I protested as he leant towards me. He laughed a little. 

"Darling, I'm second command in the First Order. I don't think the rules apply to me." I swallowed hard. 

"What do I call you?" I asked. Oh fuck...why did I ask again?

"Normally, you shall call me Lord Ren. But during sex..." 

Fuck. He said the cursed word.

"My Lord, God, King, Supreme Leader. Anything in that direction. Or Daddy." He grinned broadly. I felt like I was about to vomit. This guy got kinkier and kinkier. 

"You're not old enough to be my father," I said in protest. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips onto mine. I squealed in surprise. 

"Never been kissed before?" He smiled awfully. I shook my head. "Part your lips when I kiss you." My eyes grew fearful. "I can always call that legion down to your planet, darling." I nodded and he kissed me again, harsher and rougher. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth, he explored it wildly.

"Now, do it back to me," he ordered when he pulled away for air. Our lips joined again and I gingerly licked his lip. He pulled me on top of him and I whimpered. Lifting my tunic over my head, my top half was bare and exposed. I thrust my arms over my chest, protecting it from view.

"Please, no!" I felt a tear prick my eye. "No one has ever seen me." He began to growl.

"Never hide yourself from me." I let my arms drop to my side and sobbed. He began to stroke and flick my nipples, smirking as he did. I hated what I could feel as he played with my chest and what I could feel rising between his legs. I squirmed as it touched the inside of my thigh. He let out a little groan.

Flipping me over on my back, he pinned me down. I began to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, darling," he said, removing his trousers. I closed my eyes tightly. "Never seen one?" Ren asked. I shook my head. "Look at me," he ordered. I opened my eyes tentatively, feeling as if I was about to throw up. I took one look at his dick and closed my eyes again. I didn't observe much. Just that it was huge.

"How the hell is that supposed to fit?" I said, my voice shaking. 

"You tell me," he as he pulled down my own trousers, staring hungrily at the mound of hair between my legs. Licking his lips like a predator, he positioned himself on top of me. 

"Please don't," I pleaded. 

"Mmm, I love to hear you beg." His cold black eyes fixed on mine. "First time?" I nodded. "Speak to me!"

"Yes," I whispered quickly.

"Relax darling. That way it won't hurt...that much."

"Please don't hurt me!" I yelled, squirming underneath him. With that, he thrust himself into me. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming and shattering every window on the whole damn spaceship. 

"Fuck. So tight," he murmured. Tears streamed down my cheeks. The stinging pain was unbearable like millions of ants biting my tan flesh. 

"Please stop!" I yelled. Ignoring my pleas, he pulled out, then thrust in harshly again. I bit down so hard that a trickle of blood dribbled onto my lower lip. Kylo Ren leant down and I thought he was going to kiss me again. Instead, he smirked and sensually licked the blood off. 

"Don't hold it in. I want to hear your screams," he ordered. "Scream that I am your Master. Else those legions will be deployed to your home world." He thrust in to my very core as I screamed in fear,

"Master Kylo."

"Fuck yes!" he yelled in response and came and in disgust, I felt everything shooting up inside me. With that, he pulled out and I sobbed harder than I'd ever done before. All thoughts of him being remotely hot were gone.

I hated him.


	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve tries adjusting to her new life

"Come here, my darling." Lord Ren tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled away and shuffled to the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Suddenly, I felt like I was floating backwards. Shit. He's a force user. He grabbed me and held me so tightly I thought I might choke. 

"Please," I whispered. He loosened his grip a little.

"Please what?" His voice had a warning tone.

"Why?" A tear trickled down my cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you said you would do anything to save your family and this is what I wanted. You surrendered yourself to me and now, you are mine." He gently kissed my neck but I pulled away though he didn't protest. He just held me closer, my ass pressed against his groin. Fortunately, he wore a pair of black trousers and I had his cowl wrapped around me so I was not completely vulnerable. Sighing sadly, I let a single tear trickle down my cheek.

******************************************

 

I woke up suddenly, panting for breath. Phew. It was just a nightmare. Then I became aware of an awful, uncomfortable ache in my groin. Surely not...? 

As I opened my eyes wide, I suddenly realised that I was not in my tent. I screamed. The sound of running water stopped in the room next door and a man came running out, dressed in a black cowl. I looked down and saw I was wearing the same thing.

"Where am I?" I asked fearfully. He laughed a little. 

"Right where I want you to be, Eve." 

The events of last night came flooding back and I backed up against the wall. 

"No, no," I wailed. "Please no." Kylo Ren sat on the end of the bed and eyed me up. 

"I have work all day but I will be back tonight. Be ready for my arrival. Someone will bring you what you need for the day." He got up and headed into the bathroom again. I buried my head under the duvet and tried not to scream. I heard two doors bang and I poked my head out from my hiding place. All was quiet.

A few hours later, a droid came in wheeling a trolley with some food and clothing on it. I bit into the new tasting foods ravenously and picked up the black tunic and trousers, similar to the ones I was wearing before, except not beige. The droid also handed me a holopad with hundreds of book downloaded onto it. It beeped tunefully as it sailed out the door.

I settled down to reading the history of the galaxy according to the First Order and the Galactic Empire. It was mostly a load of crap, extolling the Sith and belittling the Jedi. It told twisted versions of facts, backed up with evidence that was obviously sourced from those payed a high enough price to change their memories. I was too busy scoffing at one particular tale that told of how Darth Sidious was brutally attacked by a Jedi who was jealous of his power and how he was loved by the people that I didn't notice the door open. I jumped up from the bed.

"Lord Ren."

The dark lord removed his helmet with a click and stared coldly at me.

"Strip," he ordered.

"What?" I began to tremble. 

"I said strip." He advanced towards me, lust igniting in his eyes. I swallowed hard and let my trousers drop to the floor. As I lifted my tunic over my head, he began to remove his clothing. That was when something in me snapped.

"No," I said, my voice ringing clear and loud. I  bent down to pick up my trousers but he grabbed my arm in one hand and placed his hand under my chin with the other. 

"No?" A hint of a smile played across his face. "Oh, I like this. Are you refusing me, your Master, what I desire?" I glared at him with a more intense hatred than I'd ever felt before. He just smiled back. "I think you need to be punished." 

Suddenly, his comlink buzzed.

"Supreme Leader Snoke requests an audience in his chamber in 10 minutes, sir," the voice of Hux boomed through the speaker. Kylo Ren growled. 

"Not enough time to punish you. Still enough time for this." He unzipped his trousers and thrust madly into me. I yelped in pain. He just smiled.

In and out he thrust, consumed by his desire. I cried out with every breath I had in me. 

"Yes, scream for me, baby," he groaned.

"Why? Please stop it!" I shrieked. He just laughed. I tried to push him away, fighting and kicking but he pinned me to the wall with both his weight and the force, thrusting into my vagina, completely obliterating what was left of my hymen. I bit into his shoulder but it was too late. He orgasmed on this last thrust and I could feel his cum dripping out of me. He pulled out and wiped his still throbbing penis on my trousers, pooled at my feet.

"I'll deal with you later," he threatened as he zipped up his own trousers and threw on a tunic. Marching out of the room with his helmet under his arm, I collapsed to the floor, sobbing my heart out.


	6. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets more than she bargained for

Lord Ren did not return for hours. I waited for him, trembling. Why did I have to be so stupid? My village would be destroyed, Ren would abuse me more and I would belong to him forever. Stupidly never thinking of the concequences.

A whole day passed before I heard the door bang. I let out a quiet yelp of fear. What would he do to me?

"Obey," my thoughts told me. 

"Resist," my fighting spirit demanded.

I scrambled to my feet and with a quavering voice said,

"Stay away from me." My entire body shook and I pointed directly at him, anger and fear mixing into one confusing emotion. He removed his mask, revealing his smirking face.

"There's not much you can do about this, Eve. You are mine and I will do as I wish with you." He marched over and ripped my tunic from me. 

"Wh---what are you doing?" My voice shook.

"Giving you your punishment, darling." He claimed my mouth with his and swirled his tongue around mine. I tried to back away but he grabbed the back of my head. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his erection rising higher on my stomach. Suddenly, he flipped me around and slapped my ass. I yelped. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I screamed. He bit into my neck so I dug my nails into his hands.

"Hush," he whispered, his breath tickling my cheek.

"No!" I yelled, trying to squirm out of his grip. He pushed me up against the wall and held me there, his knee against my back. I felt him slap my ass again and again so I gritted my teeth and kicked backwards. Grabbing my foot before it could come into contact with his groin, he turned me around to face him.

"This doesn't seem to be working," he mused. "Let's see." I jolted back against the wall, holding my head in my hands to try and alleviate the pain.

"Get out of my head," I spat, angrily trying to push him out. But he was too strong. I hoped he wouldn't find it. The thing I dreaded most in sex. The thing I'd always feared my future husband would make me do. The thing that disgusted me most. Then, as swiftly as he'd barged in, he left. I noticed the self satisfied smirk on his face. No...he couldn't have. 

Then, he stared right at me and in his most commanding tone said,

"Kneel."

"No...shit, no." He'd found it. 

"I said kneel," he ordered again, this time with more urgency. When I didn't move, he pushed my head downwards, forcing me to my knees. "Yes," he smirked. "Right where you should be. Right where you belong." He unzipped his trousers and I shut my eyes tightly. "Look at it," he ordered. I opened my eyes slowly, trembling as I did. There it was. Awfully long and awfully wide. I closed my eyes and my mouth tightly. I felt a strange object poking my entrance. "Now, take it all like a good girl." I shook my head vehemently.

"Nev--" Stupidly, I attempted to respond but he took his chance, thrusting into my mouth. I screamed but it was silenced by his length. As I gagged, he moaned.

"Yes, fucking take it," I heard him yell. "Go on. Lick it baby and I'll stop your punishment." He pulled out a little and I tentatively flicked my tongue over his tip. I could feel a strange pulsating sensation in my mouth and without warning, he orgasmed. My mouth was filled with his cum.

"Swallow," he ordered, slowly and terribly. I spat it out defiantly onto the floor. He looked at me in shock, then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bed, forcing me to kneel at the foot. He placed his rehardening dick in between my tits and thrust it up and down.

"If. You. Dare. Disobey. Me. Again," he rasped in between thrusts. He orgasmed again, cumming all over my bare tits. He got up and stared down at me. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able stand the next day." 

I collapsed onto the floor and blacked out.


	7. More like Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve discovers a different side to Kylo Ren...

I woke up, still naked, Lord Ren's semen dripping off me. My captor himself lay sleeping on the bed. I scrambled to my feet, angry and violated. Feeling disgusting, I wandered into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water soothed my aching skin and I finally felt at peace for once. That was until the door banged.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to face him in his black dressing gown which he quickly disposed of.

"What does it look like?" I mumbled, retreating into the warm safety of the shower.

"May I join you?" He asked. I did a double take. Did he just ask my permission? 

"It's not like I have a choice," I reminded myself and him aloud. He climbed in behind me and began to kiss my neck softly. I could feel his erection growing against the small of my back. Please, no.

"Don't worry, darling," he whispered, as if he could hear my thoughts. Peppering my back with kisses, he spread my legs a little. 

"Please. It hurts," I begged, turning around to face him. Maybe the pain in my eyes snagged something buried deep within him.

"Shush. I'll be gentle, I promise." He pushed a frond of hair from my face and planted a small kiss on my lips before turning me around again. Positioning himself outside my entrance, he slid in ever so gently. There was still a little pain but not stabbing pain, more discomfort.

"Why have you suddenly changed?" I asked.

"It's late at night. I'm tired and I'm less like myself."

"More like Ben Solo," I murmured. Wait...where on earth did I get that from?

"What?" He pulled out of me sharply and I could no longer feel his hardness against my back. Grabbing his dressing gown, he climbed out of the shower and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I hopped out too, turning off the water as I did. I peered out of the door into the bedroom but he was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve turns to General Hux for help

It was the morning after. I pushed the duvet off myself and examined my surroundings. Kylo Ren had disappeared.

I climbed out of the bed, relieved. What the hell happened last night? I shook my head, trying to forget it all. Yawning loudly, I threw myself face first on the bed. That was when I became aware of a presence behind me. 

"Get on all fours," a voice ordered. I shivered. He was back to normal. When I continued laying there with my head in the pillows, he grabbed between my legs and pulled me up.

"I'm tired," I protested. 

"The garrison can always be deployed back to your home world, darling." There was that pain again, sharp and angry. I could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh as he pushed me backwards and forwards, faster and faster. I felt like I was about to throw up. He bounced me horizontally against his lap as I gritted my teeth.

"The fuck is going on, Ren?" I screamed as I heard the unknown voice. He pulled out suddenly and grabbed his dressing gown. I scuttled under the bed.

"What does it look like, General Hux?"

"Who is she?" I heared the new voice again. 

"Evelyn, come out and explain yourself to the General," my perpetrator called. I peeked out from under the duvet and pulled a dressing gown underneath with me. 

"The night the First Order raided my village, looking for Poe Dameron was the night he took me. I offered my life up to him instead of him killing all of us. He took me here and..." A small tear trickled down my face but I wiped it away swiftly. "I'm only 17," I added with venom. 

"Kylo Ren, this is no way to treat a girl who is underage," General Hux chided.

"She said I could do it. She said she would do anything to save her village," he protested.

"But this is highly inappropriate. Do you know what a scandal they could make with this?" The stranger grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed. I wrapped the dressing gown tighter around myself. "From now on, you will be in my care until we can find a more suitable way for you to serve the First Order."

"Bring her back now!" Ren yelled, whipping out his lightsaber.

"Surely, you don't want word of this to reach the Supreme Leader, do you?" Hux called back as the both of us left his quarters.

"Thank you," I whispered, beginning to cry. 

"Come along. I will station you on Shuttle 49A-TX2 in sanitation," he said, looking at his HoloPad.

"No, really. Thank you for saving me." Was that Hux blushing a little?

"Well, would you like to join me in my quarters tomorrow evening after you have finished your duties? Just for a meal, that's all. I understand you will have had some harrowing experiences with Kylo Ren." I nodded slowly. It was the best I could do to express my thanks.

Hux lead me into the hangar and handed me over to an Officer.

"Officer Brigand, this is Evelyn. She will be working on sanitation in your ship." The officer bowed ceremoniously to Hux as he departed.

"This way please, Recruit Evelyn."

I was shown on board a large shuttle which had about 40 Stormtroopers inside. Through a doorway was a fair sized room with a huge window and a chair facing it.

"This is General Hux's personal shuttle. It is rarely used but we are being called out to Takodana in a few hours. The cupboard with your supplies is in the far right corner of the hangar." I did the same ceremonial bow to him before leaving. "Oh and Recruit, there should be a spare uniform in the cupboard too. Feel free to change from your um...." He inspected my clothing disdainfully. I nodded and marched out of the shuttle. Somehow, I was going to escape on Takodana and find someone who could take me back to my family.

I opened the cupboard door and saw, on a high shelf, stacks of fresh uniforms. I also grabbed a mop and pail and headed back to the shuttle. As soon as I was on board, the door shut with a hiss and ominous red lights flashed on.

"We are departing in T-minus 30 seconds," a voice crackled over the speaker. I decided to clean the private room first, mainly to see if General Hux was in there. I knocked boldly on the door and entered.

The room was deathly quiet as the engines burst into life, propelling us out into the cold darkness of space. 

"Where were we?" A synthetic voice boomed. I dropped the mop and pail to the floor with a clatter. But I did not hear it. All I could hear was the ringing in my ears that spelt danger.

"I...I thought this was General Hux's shuttle," I faltered. The being in the chair didn't turn around.

"Yes, but now it's mine. It has something of mine on board. You know, he only wanted you for himself."

"At least he'd have been better than you." I forced the words out of my mouth, already knowing the concequences.

"Do you really want me to reset the course to your planet? Or you can get on all fours again." The choice was too easy. I threw myself to the floor, trembling. "Good. Now, crawl over to me." I did as he commanded. The threat felt more real. We were in a spaceship and it would be all too easy to get to my village.

I found myself between his legs, staring up at a masked man. He unzipped his trousers once more and offered his length to me.

"Obey. Comply. Don't resist," I told myself. "Make it easier for yourself." I wrapped my lips around it and he groaned a little. 

"Finally," I heard him say.

As I did my job, licking, sucking, letting him use me; I realised one thing. All I had to do was trick him into thinking I loved him. All I had to do was make him think I would never leave. All I had to do was make him trust me. Then, I'd take my chance and make a run for it. 

I had to start convincing him now.

And when I heard the word,

"Swallow," I knew what I had to do. And no matter how much I hated it, I did as I was told.


End file.
